Fear
by S-Lay L
Summary: He's scared, scared of something which is invisible. One-Shot.


Ceci m'est arrivé il y a peu, je l'ai donc retranscrit en Fiction.

Il s'agit d'une petite suite de "What is Love ?"

**Disclaimer :** Kuroshitsuji appartient à Yana Toboso.

* * *

1. Fear

Je ne bouge plus, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que l'on me tient. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, j'ai peur. « Sebastian ! » tentais-je de crier. Aucun son de sort. J'ai vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Quelque chose tente de m'ouvrir les yeux. « Seba… » Je vois une ombre derrière mes rideaux… Elle grandit, grandit. Ma respiration s'accélère. Je veux fermer mes paupières, je n'y arrive pas. L'ombre est de plus en plus grande. Elle s'approche de moi. Je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Elle se rapproche, de plus en plus vite. Toujours aucun son. Mes larmes commencent à sortir. Seules mes lèvres bougeaient. J'articulais « Sebastian » encore et encore. « SEBASTIAN ! » Criai-je en pleurant. Ma voix est revenue. Tout est revenu à la normal. Il est arrivé. Je me suis précipité vers lui, mon visage sur son torse. Pourquoi suis-je si faible ? « Reste avec moi, ce soir… » Il ne dit rien. Il me porte jusque dans mon lit. Je n'arrive plus à m'endormir, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Je ne veux plus dormir seul. Ma faiblesse, il est le seul à le voir. Ce n'était que mon imagination… Je crois. Je l'espère du moins. Mais Sebastian est avec moi maintenant… Je me sens vraiment bien dans ses bras. Je n'ai plus peur. Je veux rester comme ça. Même si finalement, je ne suis pas à son goût, Sebastian est à moi. « Reste avec moi, jusqu'à la fin ». Il sourit, son habituel « Yes, My Lord » est beaucoup plus doux. Il est dans mon lit, couché à mes côtés. Je me blottis contre lui, ses caresses sont agréables, tellement que j'en rougis. « N'ayez plus peur, Bocchan, je suis là à présent » me dit-il. Sa chaleur m'embobine, me prend le menton et la lève lentement pour goûter à mes lèvres. J'ai envie de le repousser, mais je n'en ai plus la force. Un délice, ses lèvres sont exquises. Pourquoi fait-il cela ? Cela m'est égal. J'ouvre la bouche pour qu'il puisse rentrer sa langue, c'est sucré. Il commence à se positionner, il est au-dessus. Toujours en m'embrassant, il déboutonne lentement ma chemise. Peut-être se ressource-t-il avec « ça », il n'a pas mangé d'âme depuis très longtemps. De toute façon, je ne suis pas en mesure de commander. Ses baisés vont de plus en plus bas. Il est en train de me faire un suçon… Cela me fait gémir de plaisir. Lizzy ? C'est vrai, c'est ma fiancée, un homme me fait plaisir, pourtant, je ne pensais pas vraiment les aimer. Sebastian est parfait, me diriez-vous. Je ne sais pas quelle expression a Sebastian, le plaisir est tellement intense que mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Je suis nu sous ma chemise de nuit. Il attrape donc mon sexe et commence à lécher le gland. C'est si bon. Il la met à pleine bouche. Il fait des va-et-vient, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, pour me rendre fou. C'est tellement… Chaud… Il présente deux de ses doigts devant moi. « Léchez » me dit-il. Je m'exécute. Je fais tourner ma langue autour de ses doigts, il semble satisfait. « Attends, Sebastian. Je ne t'ai donné aucun plaisir. » Il est surpris. Je ne veux plus être le dominé. Cependant, je suis très maladroit contrairement à lui. Pourtant, je sens sa bosse, plus bas. Cela me fait rougir, cela intensifie cette chaleur de nos corps. On se réclame. Oui, je réclame un homme, un démon qui plus est. Je déboutonne sa queue de pie, ainsi que la chemise pour mieux le voir. Finement musclé, doux, blanc. Une blancheur immaculée pour un démon, n'est-ce pas contradictoire. Ironiquement contradictoire. Cette homme si parfait est en train de jouir de mon corps, si frêle, si mince. Je mordille son téton gauche, le mordre a l'air de lui faire plus d'effets. Lui qui est d'un naturel indifférent, ce petit gémissement n'a fait qu'augmenter mon désir. Je décide donc de lui faire ce qu'il m'a fait. Je suis enlève donc son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. C'est… Enorme, cela me choque toujours autant. Pourtant, cela ne m'effraie pas, au contraire… Je commence, timidement. « Léchez le bout, puis sur les côtés, pénétrez. Faites des va-et-vient tout en léchant. » J'ai l'impression de suivre une recette. Mais cela lui fait vraiment beaucoup d'effets. « Bocchan, vous êtes doué grâce à mes instructions. Pardonnez-moi, je ne peux plus me retenir. » Cela arrive. C'est… Une substance blanche s'installant à l'intérieur de moi… C'est amer… Mais ce n'est pas pour autant dégoûtant. « Bocchan, je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. Léchez-moi les doigts, encore une fois. » Il me caresse l'orifice maintenant tout en goûtant ma partie intime. Je ne sais pas où donner du plaisir. Devant, derrière, les deux ? C'est difficile. Je n'en peux plus ! Un cri voilà ce que j'ai fait. Un cri, pas du tout viril. « Vous êtes sucré, Bocchan. Maintenant, laissez-vous faire, je contrôle désormais. » Un doigt s'enfonce en moi, ça me fait un peu mal. Il fait de légers va-et-vient pour m'y habituer. Il en enfonce un deuxième. Mon cri était plus puissant cette fois. Ça a sûrement réveillé ces trois imbéciles. M. Tanaka, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense, lui. Il doit sûrement savoir, c'est notre ancien majordome. Des cris comme ça, ce n'est pas le chien. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer que Sebastian était celui que j'aimais réellement. Il est constamment à mes côtés, je ne pouvais que le remarquer. Un homme ne devrait pas aimer un homme, je le sais. De plus, j'ai une fiancée. Elle est idiote, énervante, sourde (Elle ne m'écoute jamais) et surtout… Sa manie de vouloir que tout soit mignon qui m'exaspère au plus haut point. Sebastian est un être irréel, un démon rempli de charmes. C'est un très bon amant et encore, c'est là un euphémisme. Le faire avec lui la première fois, c'était troublant mais aussi excitant. La deuxième fois est encore mieux. Cette fois, le plaisir est partagé. Il s'arrête. Quelqu'un arrive d'après lui. Je me mets sous ma couverture pour que l'on ne me voie pas nu. Seul lui peut me voir. Je ne peux pas cacher mon érection, je me mets sur le ventre. Grosse erreur. J'ai de plus en plus chaud.

- _Bocchaaaaaaaaan ! On a entendu des cris, est-ce que vous allez bien ?_ – C'était May Linn.

- _On n'a pas vu Sebastian dans le coin… On s'est dit qu'il était peut-être avec vous_… – Bard est perspicace.

- _Aaah, Pluto est tout excité ! Je comprends plus rien ! On cherche Sebastian ou on va calmer Pluto ?_ – Oui, Finny est un simplet.

_- Aaaah, on va calmer Pluto ! Sebastian ne doit pas être loin !_ – Oui, partez, allez le calmer ! Vous avez gâché notre moment !

- _Sortez d'ici !_ – Dis-je. Ils sont partis juste après mon ordre. Mais maintenant… Mon excitation n'est plus la même ! Stupides valets.

- _Reprenons où nous en étions, Bocchan…_ – Murmura-t-il d'une voix mielleuse. –_ Vous êtes toujours excité et surtout, vous rougissez, il me tarde de vous dévorer._

_- Sebastian… Prends-moi. Tout entier. Ta simple présence m'irradie sur place. Maintenant, pendant qu'il s'occupe de Pluto. – _Soufflais-je.

Il s'exécuta. C'est la troisième fois que je lui lèche les doigts. Il mouille et enfonce un doigt, puis deux. Fais des va-et-vient comme toujours. Je n'en peux plus. Il s'enfonce maintenant. Je suis entre la douleur et le plaisir. Mais le plaisir vient plus rapidement que la première fois. C'est la sensation d'une chair brûlante et tendue qui tâte le terrain. Une sensation qui m'incise doucement, qui se fraie en moi. Qui soulève mes entrailles, qui va et vient, pétrit et finit par fondre. Une sensation qui me pénètre profondément pour y jaillir. Ce plaisir, je ne l'aurais avec personne d'autre que Sebastian. Je sens que cela va sortir…

_- Bocchan, puis-je ?_

_- Oui…_

Je n'ai jamais autant crié de toute ma vie. Il lèche ma semence « délicieuse » selon ses dires. Il m'embrasse maintenant le long de mon cou avant de s'habiller. C'est vrai, j'ai un planning chargé demain.

* * *

Je suis fière d'avoir terminé ce Lemon, j'ai plus d'inspiration .

On va donc dire que je suis satisfaite. Ce Lemon m'a fait de l'effet, haha :D

Vos avis ?


End file.
